


On a Whim

by Cloudgeals



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudgeals/pseuds/Cloudgeals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ninjas don't follow rules," Yuffie tells him. "We are creatures of stealth and the night and we run on inconsistency and shoddy planning or else we die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of KH Drabble's challenge #257

She knows (and he knows she knows, or at least she thinks he thinks she does) the rules, because Squall (Leon) only told her a hundred times—and only after she got the lectured from Cid, squared. Well, not rules so much as rule, because it is a lone rule, and in that way she thinks it's like Squall, all lone and leathery, and Yuffie is getting off track again, but she likes it better that way anyway, because by the time that someone's deciphered what she's said, she's gone, gone, gone like a sneaky ninja in sneaky ninja shoes, off with your munny and possibly your socks.

Cid's (and by extention, Squeon's) one rule was simple enough: Yuffie must not, on pain of painful death, get her sexy lil' ninja body anywhere near his one true love, er, computer.

Of course, Cid said it more like: #%# Yuffie stay the &^&*^ away from my ^&*^&* computer, but not everyone can be as eloquent as she, and she thinks it's her special ninja duty to help them try. After she robs them blind, of course.

She's always lived on a whim, and in fact, in Yuffietopia, whims are as sacred as Cid's tea and Aerith's flowers, and so when Yuffie gets a whim, she must (must must must) act on it. Otherwise she'd be much less Yuffie-like and the world would be missing out on a whole lot _, thank you very much Squeon, give me back my kunai and I'll pinky swear not to kill the ducks this time._

He always knows when she's crossing her fingers.

Anyway, Yuffie could not help but break this particular rule. Later, she'll claim that she has no memory of her actions, that she blacked out and passed out, and Ansem's ghost possessed her body and forced her to play Tetris on Cid's giant, multi-screen computer.

Ansem was a rabid Tetris fan, doncha know?

"It's not my fault!" she'll say when they walk in on with her nose inches away from the screen, screaming because she got an 'z' block, and pounding on the keyboard in intense ninja fury. And it's totally  _not_  her fault that Cid left the window for the claymores up, and, therefore, it is not her fault when one starts to mistake moogles for Heartless.

Stupid moogles…didn't do anyone any good anyway. All they ever did was stop her from stealing things and ratting on her to Cid, and sounding surprisingly like Squeon, if Squeon had (real) wings and said 'kupo' a lot.

Sounds like a dream she had, once.

"One rule, Yuffie, one rule and you couldn't even follow that…" Squeon sighs, his head in his hand as Cid swears in the background.

"Ninja's don't follow rules," Yuffie tells him. "We are creatures of stealth and the night and we run on inconsistency and shoddy planning or else we  _die_."

She's pretty sure he wants to kill her right now, but that would be disobeying Aerith's number one rule: Don't hurt her, however much you might want to.

So Yuffie steals all of his left socks when he's sleeping, because Leon  _always_  follows the rules.


End file.
